Segundo Round
by absK
Summary: Jensen se vê obrigado a ir numa boate gay para comemorar o aniversário de um amigo. Sua resistência tem motivo. Afinal, ele é hetero, certo? Talvez um moreno consiga mudar sua cabeça. Oneshot/Slash


**Avisos** : Essa fic tem contém Slash, se não gosta, não leia.

 **Ship** : Padackles/J2

 **Obs** : Oneshot, A/U

 **Sinopse** : Jensen se vê obrigado a ir numa boate gay para comemorar o aniversário de um amigo. Sua resistência tem motivo. Afinal, ele é hetero, certo? Talvez um moreno consiga mudar sua cabeça.

 **\- J2 -**

O som estava alto, o lugar abafado e várias luzes piscavam em diferentes cores. Demorou um pouco, mas Jensen finalmente estava se acostumando com o local: uma boate gay recém inaugurada na cidade. Tom dançava animadamente com Misha, seu namorado, e Chad. Era aniversário de Tom e este exigiu que fosse comemorado na nova boate. Seu namorado e Chad amaram a ideia, mas Jensen ofereceu um pouco de resistência - o único hétero do grupo - porém não deixaria de comemorar com seu melhor amigo só por este detalhe.

Uma nova música começava, Tom e Misha agora dançavam muito próximos e Chad já estava de conversa com outra rapaz. Jensen, deslocado agora, começa a olhar ao seu redor, procurando o bar. Seus olhos percorrem a boate e, involuntariamente, param ao avistar um par de olhos verdes. O loiro não sabia explicar o que aconteceu, mas um arrepio percorreu todo seu corpo quando começou a observar melhor o moreno, dono dos olhos verdes. Seu coração acelerou e rapidamente o loiro busca fugir da causa de sua confusão.

\- Devo estar ficando louco - disse Jensen desviando o olhar - Melhor beber algo logo. - Novamente, seus olhos percorrem a boate e, por fim, encontram o bar.

\- Uma cerveja, por favor! - o loiro pede ao barman - Quer saber? Melhor alguma bebida mais forte, vou querer uma tequila logo.

\- Vou querer o mesmo!

Jensen olha assustado ao perceber que o dono do par de olhos verdes estava do seu lado.

\- Prazer, meu nome é Jared - diz o moreno enquanto sorri e estende a mão para o loiro, lançando um olhar de predador sobre Jensen.

\- Jensen - responde o loiro esboçando um sorriso nervoso. O moreno o estava afetando. Sentia seu olhar predatória sobre si, mas não sabia porquê continuava ali, entregue como uma presa.

Um barulho de copos batendo no balcão interrompe o momento dos dois. O barman oferece as duas doses de tequila aos homens que imediatamente a tomam de uma vez só, sentindo a garganta queimar e um calor subir ao cérebro quase que imediatamente.

\- Jared, não queria te desanimar, mas não curto essa fruta. Sou hétero convicto. - diz o loiro, embora não consiga evitar dar uma checada no corpo do moreno.

Jensen não pode deixar de notar como o corpo de Jared parece ser forte. Mesmo vestido, seus músculos esculpidos podem ser notados. Suas pernas longas parecem perfeitas para envolvê-lo e... _"O que diabos está acontecendo comigo? Desde quando reparo outros homens... deve ser a bebida batendo"_

\- É mesmo? - pergunta Jared com um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

O moreno percebeu que Jensen não conseguia desviar o olhar do seu corpo, coisa que o moreno também não conseguia fazer. Seus olhos já tinham percorrido todo corpo do loiro e agora paravam sobre a sua boca pornográfica. _"Não sei o que quero mais, provar estes lábios com a minha boca ou com outra parte do meu corpo"._

Resolvendo arriscar, Jared se aproxima mais de Jensen até que seu nariz toque o pescoço do loiro, aspirando seu perfume. Jensen, paralisado, não consegue contar um gemido ao sentir a respiração do moreno sobre seu pescoço. _"Porra, o que estou fazendo? Preciso sair daqui antes que faça algo que me arrependa",_ pensou o loiro enquanto se afastava sem jeito do moreno.

\- É, hum, pode, pode me dar licença? - pede o loiro enquanto tenta se concentrar - Meus amigos devem estar me esperando.

Sem esperar qualquer resposta do moreno, o loiro corre para o banheiro e molha seu rosto com água, tentando recobrar sua sanidade.

\- Vai fugir de mim assim?

Jensen olha rapidamente pelo espelho, se assustando com o moreno atrás de si. O loiro apenas tem tempo de virar-se contra a pia antes de sentir o corpo de Jared contra o seu. A mão do moreno chega à nuca do loiro, puxando-o para um beijo. O beijo se inicia bruto, os lábios de Jared tocam os lábios do loiro, mas este não expressa reação alguma. Após pouco tempo, Jensen deixa de resistir e se entrega aos lábios do Jared e às sensações que o moreno lhe proporciona: seu corpo quente junto ao seu, seus lábios macios sobre os seus, sua língua explorando cada parte de sua boca, enquanto se degladiam pelo controle.

O beijo é interrompido quando a falta de ar parece queimar seus pulmões. Jensen fica atônito, sem entender o que estava sentindo. _"Talvez eu não seja tão hetero. Experimentar não faz tão mal, ou faz?"_. Mil pensamentos passam pela cabeça do loiro, mas são rapidamente interrompidos pelo moreno:

\- Jensen? Terra para Jensen! - o loiro parece acordar de um transe e volta a prestar atenção no moreno - Não sei o que exatamente está passando pela sua cabeça agora, mas vamos combinar uma coisa. Não farei nada que não queira e se se sentir desconfortável com algo, pararemos, certo?

Jensen apenas acena com a cabeça, mostrando que entendeu o combinado.

\- Que tal irmos para meu apartamento? Sei que parece precoce, mas estaremos mais confortáveis lá. - pergunta o moreno com receio, mas não conseguia se controlar perto do loiro, estava prestes a perder seu juízo.

 _"Não deveria aceitar o convite, mas cada célula do meu corpo parece entrar em combustão apenas por sentir esse corpo quente"_ ponderou o loiro que acabou se entregando ao desejo:

\- Okay, por mim tudo bem. Só espero que você não seja um serial killer. - responde o loiro, dando um sorriso amarelo.

Jared esboça um grande sorriso e puxa o loiro pela mão até a saída da boate, deixando para trás diversos olhares de inveja e desejo pelo loiro e pelo moreno.

Ao sair da boate, Jared chama um táxi e juntos vão para o prédio do moreno, não muito longe dali. O apartamento do moreno parecia ser grande, confortável e bastante organizado, mas Jensen não conseguiu observar mais detalhes, pois logo foi puxado para o quarto do moreno.

O loiro mal tem tempo de entrar no quarto e já sente seu corpo sendo prensado na porta pelo corpo musculoso do moreno. Ambos trocam um beijo desesperado, o desejo era muito grande, os dois não conseguiam se controlar. Jensen sente as mãos de Jared percorrem seu abdômen por baixo de sua camisa. Sua calça já começa a incomodar em certos lugares, lembrando-o que estava com muita roupa.

Jared interrompe o beijo e começa a retirar a roupa do loiro, deixando-o apenas com sua boxer. O moreno se afasta um pouco do corpo do loiro e o observa da cabeça aos pés, admirando seu corpo escultural. Jensen se xingar mentalmente ao corar diante do olhar predador do moreno que o faz sentir seu corpo queimando de desejo. Jared, agora com um sorriso no rosto ao observar o rubor do loiro, começa a retirar sua roupa lentamente sob os olhos atentos de Jensen, o provocando.

Ao ficar completamente nu, Jared volta a beijar Jensen e aperta a ereção do loiro sobre o tecido, fazendo-o gemer dentro de sua boca. Buscando mais contato, Jensen puxa o moreno pelo quadril, colando-o ao seu, e se movimenta, procurando por atrito.

\- Acho que estaremos mais confortáveis na cama e com você nu também. - sugere Jared entre gemidos.

Assim, o moreno empurra o loiro até que este caia na cama e então se deita sobre o loiro. Se encaixando entre as pernas de Jensen, Jared começa a retirar a boxer do loiro, que levanta o quadril para ajudar o moreno. Lançando a última peça de roupa do loiro no chão, Jared encosta sua ereção na de Jensen e começa a masturba-los, enchendo o quarto de gemidos. Ao mesmo tempo, explora o pescoço de Jensen, dando mordidas que deixariam marcas no outro dia, demarcando seu território. O cheiro embriagante do loiro chega ao nariz de Jared como uma droga que o faz perder o controle.

Continuando a explorar o corpo do loiro, o moreno faz um caminho até os mamilos do loiro, mordendo-os levemente, arrancando gemidos do loiro que não sabia que essa área poderia lhe proporcionar tanto prazer. Com os olhos escuros de desejo, Jared encara os olhos do loiro enquanto prossegue sua exploração até a virilha. O loiro segura sua respiração, sentindo arrepios por antecipação, ansiando para que o moreno continue.

O moreno, por sua vez, inicia uma deliciosa tortura em Jensen. Lentamente, ele beija os testículos do loiro e, após, suavemente os suga, um de cada vez. Jensen se deixa levar pelas sensações que o moreno provoca e começa a enlouquecer com a tortura.

\- Jared, por favor! - implora o loiro.

Um arrepio percorre todo o corpo do moreno ao ouvir seu nome saindo daquela boca pornográfica. Atendendo à súplica de Jensen, Jared lambe da base à cabeça do membro do loiro e então a engole. Alternando entre sugar e lamber o pênis de Jensen, o moreno tenta engolir o máximo que consegue, levando o loiro à loucura. Jensen põe as mãos na cabeça de Jared, controlando a velocidade na qual o moreno lhe sugava. Jared interrompe o oral, recebendo protestos do loiro.

\- Por que parou? - pergunta o loiro inconformado.

\- Não quero que você goze assim, tenho planos melhores. - responde o loiro enquanto se estica para alcançar algo na prateleira ao lado da cama.

Jared retira um tubo da prateleira, o qual Jensen reconhece como lubrificante. O moreno passa o lubrificante no pênis do loiro e se posiciona em cima de sua cintura. Com a mão, Jared direciona o membro de Jensen a sua entrada e começa a sentar lentamente. O moreno fecha os olhos ao sentir o membro de Jensen o invadindo, mas não para até sentir todo o membro do loiro dentro de si. Jensen morde seu lábio inferior por prazer ao sentir como o moreno é apertado e quente, e agarra com força o quadril de Jared, levantando e descendo o moreno enquanto geme de tanto prazer.

O moreno, já se acostumando a invasão, começa a sentir um misto de dor e prazer enquanto cavalga o loiro. Conforme a cavalgada se intensifica, Jared deixa de sentir dor e passa a sentir um prazer extasiante. Com as mãos apoiadas no tórax do loiro, o moreno passa a apertar os mamilos de Jensen. O loiro, de olhos fechados, acompanha os movimentos de vai-e-vem da cavalgada de Jared. No quarto, nada se ouve além de gemidos intensos e corpos se chocando. Ambos sentem que se encaixam perfeitamente

\- Jared, eu não consigo segurar mais! - diz o loiro ao sentir o prazer em cada célula do seu corpo.

\- Goza para mim, Jensen - o moreno pede enquanto começa a se masturbar na mesma velocidade na qual cavalga o loiro.

Com um grito de prazer, Jensen se derrama dentro do moreno, preenchendo-o complementamente. Poucos segundos depois, Jared, sentindo os jatos de Jensen dentro do si, goza sobre o corpo do loiro. Suas mentes se desligam quando ambos chegam ao ápice do prazer e Jared cai sobre o corpo de Jensen enquanto tentam normalizar suas respirações.

Sorrindo para o moreno, Jensen inicia um beijo suave, enquanto sente a pele quente de Jared sobre a sua e explora as costas do moreno com as mãos. Quando o beijo é interrompido, Jared rola para o lado e deita sua cabeça sobre o peito de Jensen.

\- Então, o que achou? Ainda é hetero convicto? - pergunta Jared com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

Jensen não sabe a resposta para a segunda pergunta. Nunca se imaginou com outro cara, mas não sabe explicar como se rendeu tão fácil para o moreno. Já para a primeira pergunta, Jensen sabia que o melhor boquete que já recebeu na vida e a sensação de estar completo quando estava dentro do moreno ainda extasiavam sua mente. Independente de que rótulo sua sexualidade deveria receber, Jensen tem apenas uma certeza: Jared valia à pena.

\- Bem, não sei muito bem. Acho que vou precisar de um round dois para confirmar. - responde o loiro com um sorriso e um olhar de desejo para o moreno.

Rapidamente o moreno toma os lábios do loiro. Não será um sacrifico tirar essa dúvida do loiro.

FIM

 **\- J2 -**


End file.
